shutupcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty Sprinkler (episode)
Rusty Sprinkler is the first episode of Pubertina and the second episode of Shut Up! Cartoons. Plot Pubertina is laying across her bed, telling her friend Deb how much she wants to be with Rusty Sprinkler, a teen pop sensation surprisingly similar to Justin Bieber. She sits up and asks Deb why they can't be together, in which Deb slaps her across the face and tells her to pull herself together. She tells Pubertina, "Look. We'll make a movie of you crying over him, slap it on the internet, and you'll get a ton of views." Pubertina hopefully asks, "Do you think Rusty Sprinkler will see it?" Deb replies, "When this baby goes viral, Rusty will be putty in your hands." It then cuts to Rusty Sprinkler watching the video, titled, "Another Girl Cries Over Sprinkler." He says, "Oh no, another girl's crying about me. I gotta go make her feel temporarily better." Pubertina is shown at school, where she is showing Deb her Rusty Sprinkler lunchbox, which has a picture of an actual rusty sprinkler on it. Deb asks if it's official merchandise, in which Pubertina tells her that "true fans make original Rusty Sprinkler creations." She is interrupted by Rusty Sprinkler himself, who is asking if there's a Pubertina around. When he finds her, he starts singing a song. Girl, this one's for you I didn't write it about you But it's about you It's kinda not about you It's both about you, and not about you Girl, your eyes Are as blue as my hooded sweatshirt Girl, you're always on my mind For an eight year old, you're a flirt Girl, your smile Makes me think that you've had some braces Girl, give me just one kiss Your lips feel just like my mom's This song's not about you But I'll make it feel like it's about you This song's not about you But I'll make it feel like it's about you Throughout the song, Pubertina corrects Rusty in the mistakes he makes about her, such as the face that she's 11, not 8, and that her eyes are not blue, but brown. After Rusty finishes singing, he leaves, saying, "Never give up! Peace ya'll." Pubertina is dazed and lying on the ground, and Deb says, "Now THAT is what dreams are made of." Pubertina (still dazed) asks Deb to pinch her, and when she does Pubertina starts to bleed. Characters * Pubertina * Deb * Rusty Sprinkler Trivia * Rusty Sprinkler paradories Justin Beiber. * This is the first episode to have someone's last name revealed. * This is the first episode to be named after someone. Gallery RustySprinkler1.JPG RustySprinkler2.JPG|Pubertina crying over Rusty Sprinkler with Deb comforting her. RustySprinkler3.JPG RustySprinkler4.JPG|Pubertina hit by Deb. RustySprinkler5.JPG RustySprinkler6.JPG RustySprinkler7.JPG RustySprinkler8.JPG RustySprinkler9.JPG|Rusty Sprinkler singing about another girl crying over him. RustySprinkler10.JPG RustySprinkler11.JPG RustySprinkler12.JPG RustySprinkler13.JPG RustySprinkler14.JPG RustySprinkler15.JPG RustySprinkler16.JPG RustySprinkler17.JPG RustySprinkler18.JPG RustySprinkler19.JPG RustySprinkler20.JPG RustySprinkler21.JPG RustySprinkler22.JPG RustySprinkler23.JPG RustySprinkler24.JPG|Even the elderly is in love with Rusty. RustySprinkler25.JPG RustySprinkler26.JPG RustySprinkler27.JPG RustySprinkler28.JPG RustySprinkler29.JPG RustySprinkler30.JPG|Deb compliments the song while Pubertina lies too in love. RustySprinkler31.JPG RustySprinkler32.JPG Category:Pubertina Episodes Category:Episodes